Sap For SMacked
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: drabbles for my favorite couple Mac and Stella, of them just starting their relationship. Every little moment means everything... summary sucks, but drabbles are worth it
1. Drabble 1: Best Birthday Present

**_Sap For SMacked_**

**_Summary: drabbles for my favorite couple Mac and Stella, of them just starting their relationship. Every little moment means everything... summary sucks, but drabbles are worth it_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY if I did I would do sanything to make Melina stay_**

_Drabble 1: Best Birthday Present_

Mac came into Stella's office, she was doing paperwork.

"Stella Bonasera is doing work on her birthday?"

"You sound surprised," she looks up at her friend.

"You still never told me what you wanted for your birthday."

"I thought you would know."

"I have one, but don't know if you would like the present."

"Mac, it's from you, I always love your presents."

"Well, you'll have to get up to get it."

She sighs, getting up and Mac came towards her, he took a deep breath and put his hand on her cheek. He slightly wraps one arm around her waist, and connect her lips with his. It was soft and yet passionate.

"I can't wait until your birthday," she replies, kissing him back.

**_Okay so how was my first drabble, more to come, and if you guys have any idea throw them my way._**


	2. Drabble 2: The First Week

_**since it's TGIF it's another part to my drabble story of Mac and Stella's new relationship; ENJOY :)**_

_Drabble 2: The First Week_

Mac was heading to the locker room to take a shower. After a few minutes, Mac comes out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He didn't expect Stella to be there.

"Don't you look handsome," Stella grinned, pressing her hands against Mac's chest.

"Thanks," Mac smirks, leaning in for a kiss. She presses him against a closed locker and her tongue enters his mouth.

She pulls back slowly with a smile, looking Mac up and down.

"We've only been going out for a week and you already gotten me a present."

"Your welcome," Mac growls, and started kissing Stella again.

"I missed you today," she whispers, her lips teasing his neck.

"Me too," Mac smiles, his hands resting on her butt.

"Little fiesty after a shower aren't we?" she winks.

"Your just so amazing is all," he whispers in her ear, kissing her once more.

"Since when did this happen?" a female's voice is heard. Mac pulls back and both look at Lindsay.

"My birthday," Stella gulps. They didn't tell any of the team they were together yet.

"A week? When were you going to tell me?"

"We weren't ready to say anything yet," Mac frowns.

"Lindsay, you can't tell anybody."

"You guys are so mean," Lindsay pouts. "I came to find Stella for our case," Lindsay changed the subject.

"Okay, I'll be right out,' Stella nods and Lindsay left.

"Well, I guess your break is over," Mac frowns.

"Don't worry, I'm going to your place tonight, remember?"

"Yeah, but it seems so far away."

"It'll be worth the wait," Stella purrs, kissing his bare shoulder, she left the locker room. Mac watched her leave with a smile on his face.

"Tonight can't come quick enough," Mac told himself.

**_

* * *

_**

Okay I got a little carried away with this one... more on next Friday :)


	3. Drabble 3: Late Night Loving

**_here's a surprising MID WEEK SMackedness surprise... enjoy :)_**

_Drabble 3: Late Night Loving_

Since Stella had to work a little later. She sent Mac home and promised to be there soon. An hour later had passed before she made it to his front door. He opens the door, with a grin on his face.

"Hey."

"Hi," Stella smirked.

"Want to come in?" Mac blushed, when she pushed him inside and shut the door.

"That extra hour went slow."

"I know what you mean," he grinned, and stepped closer to Stella pressing her up against the wall. "I wasn't able to do this," he leans in and kisses Stella. Her hands roam up to his hair. He pulls back slightly.

"Mmmm, I bet," she smirked, kissing his neck.

"That feels good," Mac moans, his hands going up her shirt.

She pulls back slightly. "You sure you want to do that Taylor?"

"Yes."

"I just hope you know once you get yourself into this you can get out."

"I bet you look amazing, underneath."

"I should stop wearing low cut shirts, I always see you glaring."

"Always imagined of what was underneath," he kissed her once more.

"I'm glad we started dating Mac."

"Me too," he smirked.

Stella then pushed him on the couch, her quickly straddling his waist.

"I like being in this position," Mac smiles.

She shook her head in delight, and then after looking into his eyes, she slowly removed his shirt.

"One week of going out with you, and I already want to..."

"Have sex? Me too," Mac smirks. "I think in my heart I've always wanted this."

And instead of replying she just leaned down on him. Moments after she started kissing him, clothes were removed. Both going to enjoy the night ahead, and new union created between Mac and Stella.

* * *

_**Okay, so hope this was a fine SMackedness treat... and more on Friday, so stay tuned for the morning after.**_


	4. Drabble 4: The Morning After

**_HAPPY TGIF :D if you guys don't watch the new csi ny season this is for you guys, you guys need something to smile about :D_**

_Drabble 4: The Morning After_

"Thanks for last night Mac. It meant the world to me," Stella smiles as Mac opened his eyes in his bed.

"Morning," he yawns kissing her bare shoulder. "And yes last night you were pretty amazing yourself."

"Out of all the guys, which was one. You make me complete and happy."

"Don't forget loved," he smirks.

"I have to go to work, but I don't want to go."

"Then stay here, it's my day off."

"You know you'll probably end up going to work anyways," Stella laughs.

"Maybe I'll go just for you this time."

"You'll just probably distract me," Stella smiles.

"Maybe," he replies with a wink.

"Your so handsome with your hair like that," she grins, ruffling up his hair.

"Thanks," Mac states, and then kissed Stella. His lips trailing down to her neck, he rolls on top of her.

"Mac, I won't have time. I have to go back home and change."

Mac pouts, "Come on Stella. A few more minutes. You can be late."

"Okay, but only five minutes," she answers.

A smile appears on Mac's face and he kisses her again, his teeth tugging on her bottom lip. They start into their morning make out session. They would be sure to make every minute count.


	5. Drabble 5: Work Distraction

**_thanks for the reviews _**

_Drabble 5: Work Distraction_

Stella was standing in her office looking out the window. Mac had come, and softly wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Maaaccc," she moans, turning around in his grasp.

"How's work going?"

"Oh Mac, just shut up," she presses him up against the wall, bringing his lips to hers.

He pulls back slightly. "I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"Want me to close the blinds and lock the door?" Stella asked.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"It can wait," Stella replies, shutting the blinds and locking the door.

"Sex in an office, huh?"

"Your in for a wild ride, Detective Taylor," she purrs, pushing him on the couch, straddling his waist. She got him into position after taking off her pants and underwear and his as well.

"Never done this before."

"Trust me. It will be quite amazing," she smiles, and moans when the union had started.

It would be short, but worth every minute.


	6. Drabble 6: Interestingness

_Drabble 6: Interesting-ness_

After their quick sex session, they redressed.

"Stella, that was amazing," he smirks, kissing her cheek.

"You want to check your cell phone that vibrated while we were in the moment?" she asked.

Mac smirks, as she handed him his cell phone.

"It's from Don. He said and I quote 'the walls aren't soundproof you know.'"

Stella laughed, "That's too funny."

"It's your office," Mac reminds her.

"Well I guess our secret is out."

"Unless Lindsay told them all first."

"Doubt it," Stella states, unlocking the door. "You've been of good services. I advise you to get back to work now Detective Taylor."

"Your so sexy you know that," Mac replies, nibbling on her neck.

"Never found you as a public display of affection type of guy."

"Me either, your just so damn sexy."

"I'll show you sexy tonight. You me at my place."

"I'll be there," he whispers, kissing her ear.

* * *

**_Good TGIF present was it not? More to come stay tuned for it :D_**


End file.
